Strange Love
by elyon774
Summary: A Gryffindor who hates a Slytherin, but ends up falling for her anyways. A Werewolf desperately hiding his secret from his new friend. What's going to happen in Hogwarts? (Not my best summary, but check it out if you want C:)


"Blithe, for goodness sakes, will you please get up? You'll miss the train!" My mother called for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, Blithe, get up, will you?" My sister called from the door and jumped on my bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up Aria. So hush, will you?" Blithe's little sister Aria stopped jumping on the bed and stood up, dusting off her muggle pants.

I ran a hand through my messy hair and walked over to my drawer, pulling out a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black tank top. "Can you get out so I can change?" Aria walked out of the door, shutting it behind her.

After I was finished changing, she left her room and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

After I walked out, I walked downstairs to grab a quick bite of breakfast before heading to King's Cross. "Morning, mum," Blithe said as she walked by, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Goodness gracious, a rare Blithe has been spotted outside of her room." My mother said, mockingly placing her hand over her heart. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, mum. No need to be sarcastic." I grumbled as I scooped some eggs and grabbed a piece of toast.

Aria flipped her long sandy brown hair across her shoulder as she grabbed her breakfast.

"Morning, Dunnings!" My dad called as he descended from the stairs. "Morning, daddy!" Aria and I chorused, while my mum walked over to give him a kiss. "How did you sleep Dave?" Mum asked as she slipped the rest of the eggs and a small mug of coffee towards him.

"Just fine, Freya." We sat down and ate quickly, creating small talk about Hogwarts and such.

"Time to apparate, everybody." Mum said once we were finished eating. Our trunks were already downstairs, so we walked over and grabbed onto them while mum grabbed Aria, and dad grabbed me.

With a swish of their wands we touched the grounds of Kings Cross and walked to the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Dad gave as hugs and mum followed suit when we finished packing our luggage onto carts. "You're up, Aria." Aria walked and centered herself and dashed through the entrance first.

"Go on, Blithe. We'll be right behind you." I shoved my cart and ran through the barrier, slowing down once I appeared on the other side. Platform 9 ¾ was busy as usual, and I smiled, pushing my cart along towards the luggage compartment. We all shared hugs again and Aria and I boarded the train, waving goodbye to our parents. "I'm going to go look for my friends." Aria was a third year, and I was a fourth year, so we already had friends in Hogwarts. I waved goodbye as she took off. I walked toward my usual compartment on the way to Hogwarts, but when I stopped at the door, I saw four very different people from my friends.

One was a lightly tanned man with medium shaggy dark brown hair and bright green eyes, a pair of specs resting on his nose. He was currently wearing a plaid unbuttoned shirt with what I was assuming was a white tank top with a pair of light blue jeans.

The next was a what I was assuming was a tall boy with curly, shoulder length black hair and grey eyes, laughing at what I figured was a joke one of his friends just told. He was wearing a plain grey t-shirt and with a pair of dark jeans.

Next to him was a chubby boy with light brown hair and a slight overbite with a sweatshirt and loose fitting light blue jeans. His eyes were slightly beady and had a bit of a pointed, crooked nose.

The last person was a pale boy with blue eyes, his hair shaggy with a sandy brown color. He had scars all over his body, from what I could see, of course, and he held up a book, looking up from time to time to laugh or make a joke with his friends. He wore a white button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of tan pants on.

I knocked on the compartment door and the chubby boy got up, sliding open the door. "And you are?" The boy with curly hair asked.

"Blithe, and I could ask you the same thing, as well as why you're in my compartment." I heard footsteps coming from the left and right, and soon enough, three girls came up behind me.

"Yeah, why are you in our compartment?" Two voices asked simultaneously.

"Well, first of all, I'm James Potter." The boy with specs said as he stood up.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." The guy with curly hair said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said as he waved a hand toward the chubby wizard. He smiled and gave a small wave.

"And I'm Remus Lupin," The boy with scars said as he walked over to shake my hand.

"Very polite." I said as I smiled as he took his seat again, closing the book.

"Hey, you still didn't answer our question." The same two voices said.

"Sarah, Rose, relax. I'm sure they'll give us an answer." The two brunette twins huffed, their green eyes narrowed.

"I'm Gwendolyn." A girl with wavy shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes said as she stood next to me.

"Well, Miss Gwendolyn, we are here because we can be." James said, smirking.

"Well, James, we need a place to sit. This has been our compartment for the past three years, so I hope there will be enough room for all eight of us." James quirked an eyebrow and then sat back down as we all took seats. Rose sat next to Sirius while Gwendolyn took a seat next to Peter. I sat next to James and Sarah took a seat next to Remus.

"What year are you in?" Peter asked quietly.

"We're all in fourth year, everyone is in Gryffindor." Gwendolyn said, as the trolley lady came passing by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" I took out several galleons and politely asked for two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and three chocolate frogs.

I opened up my first box of jelly beans and popped a light blue one in my mouth. "What is it, Blithe?" I mmed in delight.

"Candy Floss. Everyone grab one." James grabbed a red one with brown spots. He tossed it into his mouth and his nose crinkled up in distaste.

"Gross, I think it's dirt." I flipped the package around and shook my head.

"Nope, it says here it's Earthworm." Sirius laughed as he grabbed one which was light green.

He chewed on it, spitting it out the window. "Definitely booger," He said, looking for something to drink. I nodded and Rose gave him a water bottle. Remus stuck his hand in, pulling out a light blue one and put his hand to his mouth, popping the bean in.

"Air? Shampoo? Or is it… Soap?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded.

"Congratulations, it only took you three times," I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes playfully as Peter reached in. He tossed it in, chewing several times before his upper lip curled up in disgust. He still swallowed though and took several sips of water before answering.

"Vomit?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, it was rotten egg. I'm surprised you could keep it down. I know I can't." I said as Gwendolyn grabbed a dark blue one.

She smiled as she chewed and said, "Blueberry." She said as I smiled, confirming she was correct. The twins reached in and grabbed one, Sarah a bright red, while Rose a dark red. They tossed the others' bean into their mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"Strawberry?" Rose asked.

"Nope Rosey, cherry." Sarah swallowed.

"Cinnamon." I grinned.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Sirius frowned.

"You got it rigged. You girls got all the good ones!" The four of us laughed and Remus leaned over to flick him in the forehead.

"Pads, they didn't. We were just all rather unlucky." He leaned back into his seat.

Athena flipped open her pocket watch, checking the time. "I suggest we all change." She said as Aria came racing towards me.

"Sis, do you have an extra pair of socks. It seems I forgot to pack a pair." She said, her Slytherin robes already on. I waved my wand and a pair of socks appeared as I tossed them to her.

"You're a lifesaver!" She called as she was already down the corridor.

"You've got a sister in Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, and I hope you don't have an issue with it." I said, dismissing the subject as us girls waved out wands, our uniform in our hands. The boys did the same, and they stood up and walked out of the door.

"Okay, change as fast as possible!" Gwendolyn said as she stripped down, the rest of us following suit. In about six minutes we were all finished and took our seats. When the boys came walking back in, Sirius playfully shoved Peter.

"You took up way too much room, Wormtail!" He exclaimed, and I leaned back into my seat.

"No, Padfoot, I'm pretty sure it was your ego taking up all that room." Remus said as he sat back down and picked up his book again.

Sirius scowled, then sat down as James and Peter followed suit. "What's your sister like?" Remus asked as he laid down his book once again.

"She's actually pretty nice, but she can be pretty sly when she wants something, or wants to get out of trouble. She hangs out with me whenever she can and she's a year below me." I smiled as I told them my brief analysis of my sister.

"She sounds interesting." Remus said as smiled.

"She's still a Slytherin, and I'm sure she can be just as bad as the rest of those dumb arses." Sirius said, scowling.

"Listen here, _Black._ Don't insult my sister and if I hear word that you've been giving her trouble, I _will_ hex you into the next millennium. Now, can we change the topic?" I asked. Gwendolyn glanced around the room, noticing an awkward air in the room.

"What class are you going to enjoy the most?" She said as Sirius and I leaned back, unintentionally moving forward.

"I like Defence Against The Dark Arts, but I enjoy Charms as well." Remus said casually.

"I enjoy Transfiguration, but I'm sure Sirius is only good in Charms." James said, grinning when Sirius punched his in the shoulder.

"We like Divination." The twins said quickly and simultaneously.

"Pretty good in it too, I'd say." Rose added while Sarah nodded her head.

"I like Care Of Magical Creatures. It's very interesting to learn about all the creatures of the wizarding world." Gwendolyn said, smiling when Peter nodded, agreeing with her.

"And I enjoy potions. My favourite is the Babbling Beverage. Great for pranks. Just slip it into the person's goblet and they're speaking nonsense for the rest of the day." I said, smirking as the boys leaned forward.

"You prank? We love pranks! We're the Marauders." They all said smugly, as I raised my eyebrows.

"Well at least I'll know who pranked me. There's really no one else besides us, and I guess you guys who enjoy pranking and actually enjoy having fun outside of classes and Quidditch." The train slowed to a stop and we rose from our seats, walking out once the train had stopped and the doors opened.

"You guys care to take a seat next to us in the Welcoming Feast?" James asked and we all looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes." We took our seats in the carriages and took off toward Hogwarts.

"I sense a great friendship coming along." Gwendolyn

said as we sat down. We all nodded our heads in agreement and started talking about our lovely pranks for the year.

**Okay, hello! Author's note! So I started a new story, if you can't tell. If you're interested in Code Lyoko, go check out MasterDoomMaker's story Code Lyoko: The Ultimate Journey. R&R-ing would be appreciated :D. Enjoy the story and know there's more to come! **

**~Elyon**

Gwendolyn


End file.
